gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Something Sensible
Something Sensible is one of the possible final missions of Grand Theft Auto V. This mission is triggered if Franklin chooses the option A'' (Kill Trevor). Overview Steve Haines and Dave Norton task Franklin to kill Trevor Philips, due to him being a liability, despite having saved both of them. Later, Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and tells Franklin to kill Michael De Santa, due to him ''also being a liability, for Molly's death and his failure to kill Michael's family. Devin then gives Franklin three options. A, listen to the FIB Agents, or B, Devin Weston himself, or C, try to save both of his mentors. After Devin leaves, Franklin is given a set of three options on his cell phone, Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing A leads to this mission and has him call Trevor. After choosing option A, Franklin meets Trevor at the oil field off El Burro Heights where Trevor laments how Michael had been backstabbing towards him and how he and Franklin are friends, only to see Franklin turn a gun towards him saying that he was the crazy one, not Michael or Franklin, and he would most likely end up getting all three of them killed. Baffled, Trevor remarks on how he has done nothing but be truthful to Franklin, which the latter accepts but does not let down the gun. Betrayed again, Trevor then tries to escape with his truck around the city and eventually the oil fields, with Franklin chasing him in his car. Michael calls Franklin telling him that he's close, then arrives in a stolen Premier and rams into Trevor's truck, which causes Trevor to crash into a gas tanker, rupturing it and covering Trevor in gas. Broken, both physically and mentally, Trevor limps away from the truck and remarks how he thought he had already seen the one "Judas," but he is in fact surrounded by them. With nowhere to go and with gasoline spilling from the tanker and pooling around him, he demands to be put down, where upon Franklin then shoots the gas, which sets Trevor ablaze. He burns to death and the entire tank then explodes. Or if Franklin hesitates and decides to spare Trevor, Michael will shoot him instead. Trevor's Death.PNG Michael and Franklin reflect on how crazy Trevor was and it was this constant craziness which led to his demise. Shortly after, they split up before Franklin sarcastically remarks the event as an "illuminating experience," which Michael counters by telling him to survive, and everything else is "bullshit." They then walk away from each other, as the credits roll in with a view of the city. Mission Objectives *Chase Trevor. *Put down Trevor. Gold Medal Objectives *Judas! - Kill Trevor After the mission *The player can no longer play as Trevor after the completion of this mission and any Trevor-specific activities are no longer available including property management. The Vanilla Unicorn remains available as a strip club, but it is no longer usable as a safehouse. Trevor's Bodhi will be permanently destroyed, unless the player has stored it after stealing it from Trevor. *Michael and Franklin will no longer hang out with each other. **Should the two pass in the street, they will have a short conversation, with Michael admitting that he is affected and blames Franklin for it, to which Franklin replies by saying he helped him, though Michael concludes that it was Franklin's idea. Finally, Michael claims that he "needs some time". **Jimmy will no longer hang out with Michael due to Michael's involvement in Trevor's death, but can still hang out with Franklin. **Franklin can still hang out with Lamar Davis, but only at night, due to Lamar laying low to avoid Stretch. * Michael and Franklin will receive their shares from the Union Depository heist along with half of Trevor's share. Phone Calls *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy calls Franklin saying that he just discovered about Trevor's death. Jimmy says that Trevor was like an uncle to him and Franklin tries to comfort Jimmy, saying that bad things happens some times and they need to deal with it. *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy also calls Michael asking about Trevor's death, Michael says that Trevor was dangerous and wanted to kill all of them, and that now he is not going to bother them anymore. Jimmy then ends up deducing that his father had something to do with it. *Steve Haines - Steve calls Franklin to compliment his work, he says that he will deal with Devin Weston, about the fact that Franklin didn't kill Michael like Devin wanted. He also announces that Merryweather has lost its licence to operate in the state and that Dave Norton is close to a resignation with no pension. Finally he tells Franklin to never contact him again. *Lamar Davis - Lamar calls Franklin, to say that he was right about Stretch, Lamar says that he will need to lay low for a while to keep himself alive. *Tanisha Jackson - Tanisha calls Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the next day. Franklin wishes her the best. E-mails and Text Messages *Lester Crest - Lester sends Michael and Franklin a text message, saying that Trevor disappeared and that he is splitting Trevor's cut of The Big Score between both of them. *Lester Crest - Lester sends Franklin another message, saying that he knows he killed Trevor. Lester claims he isn't happy about the decision, but that it's "done". He tells Franklin to move on from the incident and never mention it again. *Michael De Santa - Michael sends Franklin an e-mail saying that they did what they needed to do, and that they had no other choice. He also says that if Franklin wishes to hang out with him, he just needs to call. *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an e-mail, saying that he just heard about Trevor's death and asks Franklin if he had anything to do with it. Franklin responds by claiming Trevor was killed by government agents. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends an e-mail to Michael cursing him for killing Trevor, with Ron now losing both his best friend and his business. Michael treats Ron's email as "spam", and tells Ron never to contact him again. Soundtrack Glitches *In the PS4/Xbox One version, if Michael shoots Trevor, an offscreen explosion will kill Michael after the tanker blows up, causing the mission to fail. The glitch can be seen here. Trivia *The mission name is a reference to Steve Haines' quote from "Lamar Down". After Franklin lists a few crazy crimes that he assumes Steve Haines will order him to do, Steve says that he wants Franklin to do "something more sensible", and proceeds to tell Franklin to kill Trevor. *Even if the player shoots Trevor in the head while covered in gasoline, he still screams while on fire, due to the script of the mission. *The gold medal objective is still achieved regardless if Franklin or Michael shoots Trevor. *"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer plays at the end of this mission, in the beginning of the ending credits. The song can also be heard on Radio Mirror Park. *Both Trevor and his truck cannot be damaged during the car chase. However, shooting Trevor will cause visible bullet holes on his torso and arms. They will stay on his body until he is killed. *In Fresh Meat, Franklin tells Michael that he "burned every motherfucker he has ever known", and in this ending, Trevor burned to death. *If the player skips the cutscene when Trevor is burning, Franklin will change outfits to a white tank top and brown or green shorts. *Trevor will always wear his default outfit (white T-shirt and blue jeans) during this mission. *Michael will always wear a gray suit during this mission, making this is the only ending where he does not wear a leather jacket and jeans. **The suit is similar to the one he had when hiding out of Los Santos in Trevor's Trailer. *Trevor sometimes says, "Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet?" when insulting pedestrians, foreshadowing his possible death and referencing the name of this mission. *After this mission is completed, some Bleeter posts will mention Steve Haines's death and Merryweather closing their operations in the USA. Both of these events refer to The Third Way ending. This is probably just an oversight by Rockstar, though. Although Haines does mention Merryweather closing their operations in his post-mission phone-call. *When the credits start rolling, just before the screen fades to black, the player can control Franklin for a few seconds, which may cause a humorous result, such as jumping off the cliff. *Trevor foreshadows his own death during the GTA: Online mission Series A - Steal Meth, where after warning the player after stealing the Tanker full of Meth juice that it shouldn't be shot at too much, as it's really flammable, he will then sarcastically remark "But, hey, it's your flaming carcass, not mine." Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING A Something Sensible|Something Sensible Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Ending A - Something Sensible (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} pt:Sensatez es:Opción sensata de:Ein wenig Vernunft Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions